1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscopic surgical device and a guide device, and particularly, to an endoscopic surgical device and a guide device that interlock an endoscope and a treatment tool with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
A laparoscope is known as an endoscope instrument to be inserted into an abdominal cavity from the body surface skin. Surgery (laparoscopic surgery) using this laparoscope has been prevalent in may surgeries in recent years because a surgical wound is smaller compared to abdominal surgery, open-chest surgery, or the like and a bedtime period after surgery be shortened.
Generally, in the laparoscopic surgery (for example, laparoscopic gallbladder removal surgery or the like), a surgeon who performs a treatment and an endoscopic technician who performs the operation of the laparoscope are present, and treatment and the operation of the laparoscope are separately performed. For this reason, during surgery, the surgeon performs the treatment while serially gives instructions to the endoscopic technician such that an optimal image for performing the treatment is obtained.
However, in a system in which the surgeon gives instructions to the endoscopic technician, there is a problem that it is difficult to obtain an image the surgeon desires truly and the surgeon is stressed. Additionally, since the endoscopic technician operates after a surgeon gives an instruction, there is also a problem that the operation takes substantial time. Moreover, since a surgeon's hand and an endoscopic technician's hand may interfere with each other on a patient's abdominal wall, there is also a problem that the operation becomes complicated.
In contrast, the applicant of the present application has suggested a technique of interlocking an endoscope and a treatment tool in a state where the endoscope and the treatment tool are inserted into an overtube (for example, refer to WO2015/033909A).
According to this technique, since the endoscope moves forward and backward with play with respect to the forward and backward movement of the treatment tool, it is possible to prevent the size of a target to be observed from fluctuating unnecessarily in a case where the treatment tool is minutely displaced in the axial direction, a sense of perspective can be suitably maintained, and a stable observation image can be provided.
Additionally, in a case where the treatment tool is largely displaced in the axial direction, the range of an observation image that is obtained by the endoscope in an interlocking manner with the large displacement is changed. Thus, the size of a target to be observed changes according to the operation of the treatment tool, and it is possible for the surgeon to simply obtain a desired image, and the operability is improved.
Hence, the surgeon can easily obtain a desired image with a simple operation without increasing a burden on the surgeon.